


If Only It Started...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: “Oh, you think you are that good?”





	If Only It Started...

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic...12th out of a few...
> 
> Falling Fast
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> Lucky number 12...😃

She pushes herself up from the couch, unwrapping the blankets that we have flown over our legs.

“Where you going?” I ask. My side already missing the warmth of her body.

She turns around, smiles that smile that makes me melt right there and then.

“You missing me already?” She says walking back towards to me.

She leans in close, her eyes not leaving mine. My lips part as her hands settle on the back of the couch, her lips so close to mine, smiling as she says,

“I’ll be right back. I was going to get us some drinks.”

My eyes close as my hands move to her waist, pulling her down, as our lips touch. Her knees fall gently to the side of my thighs. She smiles into the kiss and pulls back a little. Opening my eyes I see her staring. My face flushes instantly.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” her nose scrunches as she smiles at me.

“You going to let me get up so I can go get us drinks?” she asked as her hands move to my neck sliding down to my shoulders. 

“I don’t know I'm pretty comfortable” I reply as my hands slide under the back of her shirt, pulling her closer to me.

“I bet you are” she shoots back. Her thumb plays with my collarbone, rubbing it back and forth. 

“Are you telling me you're not?” I say as my lips find that spot on her neck that I know makes her eyes close, makes her mind forget everything that is happening other then what my lips are doing. Her hand moves to tangle in my hair, as I hear the sigh escape her lips.

“God, you are just trying to distract me so I don’t leave.” she tilts her head to the side, giving me better access. 

“Maybe? Is it working?” I say, my breath warm on her skin. I inch my lips back, blowing cool in the wet spot of her neck. Goosebumps rise up and a little shiver runs through her body. 

“...just a little” she mumbles. Her fingers go still as my lips and tongue start to trace the curve of her neck.

“That's a good thing then” I say, as our lips touch. It’s quick. One kiss turns into another. I’m losing track of the fact that I’m supposed to be teasing.

“What was I doing again?” She remarks. Her eyes are closed, her breathing a little fast. 

“Staying here, and letting me make you feel...oh...so...good...” I answer, kissing her passionately. My tongue traces her bottom lip. The moan she gives is music to my ears.

She pushes off me and stands up. “Oh so certain of yourself there, babe” she says crossing her arms across her chest, slanting to one side. 

“Well when you know you’re that good” I declare. I sit back on the couch, my palms jester up as I look myself up and down, smirking. 

“So I should just leave then?” She answers stepping back away from me. 

“Okay, you win. Don’t leave.” I declare. Before I can even think, I have her in my arms. Her arms cross over my shoulders, she leans her body into me. 

“So how about...” she kisses my check. “you go get us...” a peck on the lips. “our drinks” she kisses the other check. She moves her head closer to my ear and whispers...

“And I’ll just sit here and be that good.” She slides out of my arms and sits down on the couch. The smirk on her face is priceless, her arms rest across the back of the couch. 

My mouth drops as I turn around towards her. My eyes squint at her. She laughs and gives me the ‘well’ look. 

“Yeah...you are that good.” I say as I kiss her quickly, stepping towards the kitchen to get the drinks.


End file.
